New Years Eve
by HappyShannon
Summary: "I didn't want to start the New Year with out you."/Gelphie.


**Hello! :)**

**This fic was part of my NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) Wicked fanfic, but I didn't finish the story. I plan on completing it someday, but for now I decided I wanted to post this, seeing as it's the new year in just a few days.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

On New Years Eve, Fiyero is holding another one of his parties, except this one is much bigger and more extravagant – anyone is invited, whether they go to Shiz University or whether they have never heard of the place. At eleven o' clock they start setting fireworks off every ten minutes in pairs of colours. Elphaba hasn't come to the party – I don't know why, but she just refused to go.

Around thirty minutes later, I admit, "I miss Elphie."

"Me too." he murmurs, and I squeeze his hand.

"I might go home." I tell him, and he nods understandingly. "I don't want her to start the New Year alone."

"I know."

I kiss him on the forehead and begin to walk home.

Soon enough, I'm back at my room and I open the door quietly, just in case Elphaba is asleep. When I see her standing by the window, I walk over to her. She doesn't turn to face me, so I lye my head on her shoulder and tell her, "I didn't want to start the New Year with out you."

I feel her lips connect with my forehead and I can practically feel sparks flying, my heart seems to speed up and my breathing stops. If I kissed her now, she might not stop me. She might even kiss back. She might even… '_No!_' I mentally slap myself. '_How dare you think such rude thoughts about Elphie?_'

I can see the Ozdust ballroom, with Fiyero's fireworks shooting out into the sky. I see a pink and green pair of fireworks going up together and exploding at the same time, and I stand up straight, beaming at Elphaba. "Pink and green! Even Fiyero thinks they go well together!"

Elphaba rolls her eyes and giggles, elbowing me in stomach gently. After what seems like a short amount of time, I can hear people counting down from ten and I excitedly join in.

"Ten."

"Nine." Elphaba says.

"Eight."

You take turns counting down, holding each other's hands as you do so.

"Three…" Elphaba tightens her grip on me when she says this, and for a moment I forget what number I'm supposed to say and instead let a smile play on my lips.

"One." we say together, and then I throw my arms around her neck and bury my face into her shoulder for a moment to silence my excited squealing.

"It's the New Year, Elphie! Oh, how I love the holidays." I say dreamily, and I pull away. Her lips are only inches from mine, and when my blue eyes meet her chocolate brown orbs, I can't resist myself from kissing her ever so lightly. She doesn't object, and soon she begins to kiss back. My lips peck hers experimentally at first before I finally deepen the kiss, pulling her closer to me. She tentatively puts her hands on my waist, and I let out a moan. '_You shouldn't be enjoying this!_' I instinctively move my lips away from Elphaba's and rest my forehead against hers as I think. '_How do I make this normal again?_'

"Happy New Year, Elphie!" I cheer, acting as if the kiss never happened. Elphaba's jaw drops.

She simply stares at me for a moment, her mouth opening and closing before she lets out a quiet, "_What_?"

"Happy New Year!" I repeat, and her eyes show she's hurt and confused, though she's obviously forcing a brave face.

She pulls away from me. "What was that?"

"People tend to kiss when it becomes the new year." I say matter of factly, deciding not to add that the kisses usually weren't quite as passionate and meaningful. "I don't suppose your family really did that?"

"No, they did." Elphaba says, "It's just… that was more than one of those kisses though, wasn't it?"

'_Yes!_'

"Oh, Elphie!" I giggle in spite of myself, slapping her on the arm. "Of course not! We're just friends. Best friends! You know that, silly! We simply got carried away in the heat of the moment I suppose. Never mind."

'_What the Hell are you doing?_' my mind screamed at me, '_You love this girl! Why aren't you just letting yourself kiss those lips that have been taunting you for so long?_'

Elphaba nods in false agreement and I feel a pang of guilt along with the self-loathing that's building up inside me.

"Let's go to bed." Elphaba says after a short but uncomfortable silence.

"I'm not tired!" I say in a whiney voice.

Elphaba shrugs. "I am."

"Okay then." I say, and then we both pull out a pair of pyjamas and change into them. I'm wearing a pink vest top and matching shorts and Elphaba is wearing a grey nightdress that goes down to her knees. She gets into her bed and I join her silently. I smile as I feel her jump when my body touches hers.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"You said you were tired." I say, "I'm not, but I am cold, so I thought, 'Hey, why not cuddle Elphie for warmth in her lovely bed?'"

'_I'm definitely feeling hotter._' I think, feeling flustered by the closeness of our bodies, but also comforted by it as well. In the last few minutes I had kissed Elphaba _and_ seen her naked when she changed (I wasn't proud to admit it, but every now and then I can't help but take a quick peek at her as she changes. I don't stare for more than a few seconds – only long enough for me to not feel guilty, but still feel a little bit ashamed). "I love you, Elphaba." I say quietly, nestling into Elphaba's long, black hair and playing with a few loose strands in a childlike and hopefully endearing way.

"I love you too, Galinda." the green witch replies and I smile. If this was the closest I could get to a relationship with Elphaba, it was certainly enough for me.

* * *

**Happy holidays :D**

**Please review :)**


End file.
